Casémonos
by Quela
Summary: Para Booth es lo más lógico después del notición que acaba de recibir, y simplemente tiene que preguntárselo a Brennan...


**¡El fandom de Bones está lleno de globos, piruletas y algodón de azúcar! Hay miles de bebés por el universo y no me ha quedado más remedio que dejarme llevar por ello para hacer este regalo de cumpleaños para Cris (con retraso de un día pero es que mi universo paralelo está en otro meridiano del globo terrestre...)**

**(Los personajes de Bones no son mios, son de Fox y HH, pero todo lo que se les pasa por la cabeza a continuación es de cosecha propia)**

_**CASÉMONOS...**_

El móvil sonó de repente rompiendo el silencio de la noche rompiendo de forma estruendosa. Brennan tardó unos segundos en despertar y reconocer el sonido como real y no como parte del sueño, y mientras seguía sonando apenas abrió los ojos para ver la hora.

Madrugada. Muy de madrugada. Aquello sólo podía ser malo. No eran horas para vender un seguro o equivocarse de número.

Alcanzó el teléfono sin abrir los ojos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor era alguien que se había equivocado y podía volver a su cómodo sueño... Desde que se había quedado embarazada tenía más necesidad de disfrutar de la cama cuando por fin la cogía por las noches. Y dormía profundamente, soñando con cosas que jamás antes habían pasado por su cabeza...

_-Diga._

_-Huesos, soy yo. _

_-Booth... Oh, no. ¿Tenemos algún caso?_

_-No, no... no es nada, no hay caso ni restos ni nada. Es sólo que... quería preguntarte una cosa. _

Se alegraba de haberle confesado hacía apenas unas horas que estaba embarazada, y que él era el padre de su futuro hijo. Pero estaba absolutamente segura que cualquier cosa que Booth le quisiera preguntar y no tuviera que ver con un caso pasaría necesariamente por el hecho de que iba a ser padre. Y Booth podía ser muy pesado cuando algo le preocupaba extremadamente...

_-Supongo que no te ha echado para atrás el hecho de que sean más de las tres de la mañana..._

_-No puedo dormir y no hago más que pensar en lo que me has dicho... No puedes soltar una bomba como esa y pensar que voy a dormir a pierna suelta._

_-¿Y si te digo que yo sí estaba durmiendo y que prefiero hablar de ello mañana? No, no contestes... seguro que no puedes aguantar a mañana._

_-Huesos, casémonos._

_B_rennan resopló mientras encendía la lamparilla de su mesita de noche. Esperaba hacer frente a esto, pero no tan pronto en todos los sentidos. Había imaginado que Booth tarde o temprano le propondía algo así mientras tomaban un café o cuando, pasada la emoción inicial, fuera plenamente consciente de la irregular situación legal de su hijo. Aunque para Brennan era de lo más normal, por supuesto... Booth sabía de sobra lo que pensaba del matrimonio y se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición al respecto, así que no había nada que discutir.

_-No encuentro ninguna necesidad de ello, Booth. Además, ¿no te parece un poco extraño pedírmelo a las tres de la mañana y por teléfono? Hasta donde yo sé, eres más de cumplir con los protocolos sociales, y no ha habido pedida de mano, compromiso, fiesta de despedida de soltero..._

_-Durante las últimas tres horas le he dado vueltas al posible hecho de que las hormonas hubieran cambiado tu forma de ver las cosas..._

_-Pues no, ya ves. Las hormonas pueden alterar ciertos estados de ánimo, pero no te vuelven del revés como un calcetín. O al menos no ha ocurrido conmigo. Lo siento. _

_-Espera a que te cuente lo que he pensado..._

_-¿De verdad no puedes esperar a mañana? Todavía estoy acostumbrándome a la idea de que voy a ser madre, y no creo que este sea el momento para acostumbrarme también a ser esposa._

_-De acuerdo. Pero podrás considerarlo, ¿verdad? Sabes que es importante para mí._

Brennan se acomodó entre los almohadones. Ya que estaba despierta de una vez, podría aprovechar el duermevela que le había provocado el agente para satisfacer su curiosidad personal.

_-¿Por qué no te casaste con Rebecca? Ella también estuvo embarazada de tu hijo..._

_-Sabes muy bien que se lo pedí pero ella no aceptó._

Vaya si lo sabía. Como que no se había cortado un pelo y se lo había preguntado a la propia Rebecca cuando apenas la conocía. Su máxima era coger el camino más recto y no entretenerse en las circunvalaciones, y aquella conversación con la madre de Parker había sido, por otra parte, muy ilustrativa del carácter de Booth en un momento en que comenzaba a conocerle.

_-¿Por qué no insististe? Puedes ser muy persuasivo cuando quieres..._

_-No se trataba de persuasión, sino de hacer lo correcto. Y ella no quería hacer lo correcto, sino lo que fuera bueno para nuestro hijo. Al principio me molestó que rechazara mi propuesta, pero luego comprendí lo que había querido decirme. _

_-Y ahora estás haciendo lo correcto conmigo._

_-No, y no me has dejado terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Comprendí que no me casaba con Rebecca por ella, sino por nuestro hijo. Y no es la mejor manera de comenzar una relación. Pero esta vez no lo hago solo porque creo que es lo que tengo que hacer, sino porque es nuestro momento, el tuyo y el mío. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos para saberlo, ¿no crees?_

_-Supongo que tienes razón. _

_-Ya sé que siempre has estado contra el matrimonio, pero ahora siento que tengo que convencerte. Porque esta vez quiero empezar bien desde el principio, porque para mí es la mejor manera de formar una familia._

_-No lo sé, Booth, de verdad. Me he encontrado con muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y no sé, ahora estoy confusa..._

_-No haremos una gran boda. Simplemente sacaré una licencia y nos casaremos cuando reunamos toda la documentación. Y no te preocupes por lo que dirán los demás. Angela y Hodgins lo hicieron en la cárcel y a nadie le importó saberlo cuando ya habían pasado semanas de la boda._

_-Tampoco es que quiera esconderme... es sólo que el trámite en sí me parece, no sé, innecesario quizás..._

_-Si sigues poniendo pegas, llevaré al juez de paz al laboratorio del Jeffersonian, lo subiré en la plataforma y le pediré que nos case delante de todo el personal..._

_-¡Ja!_ -Brennan se rió de la broma, aunque un segundo después dudó de ella- _¿Serías capaz?_

_-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que sí..._

Brennan se irguió en la cama dispuesta a impedir semejante barbaridad.

_-De acuerdo, vale. Déjame que lo piense, ¿de acuerdo? Pero en el caso de que acepte únicamente estaremos tú y yo, y será un secreto..._

_-Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pensarás que vamos a seguir viviendo cada uno en nuestro apartamento y seguir haciendo nuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado!_

_-No, quiero decir que de momento podemos guardarlo entre nosotros. No quisiera estar dando explicaciones._

_-Pues vas a tener que darlas dentro de nada, Huesos, porque tu embarazo comenzará a ser poco más que evidente dentro de nada..._

_-Gracias por ponerme las cosas tan fáciles, Booth -__contestó Brennan con ironía._

_-De nada. _

_-Aunque siempre puedo decir que he recurrido a la donación que hiciste en su día..._

_-Ni se te ocurra. Este niño ha sido concebido por el método tradicional y no quiero que nadie dude de mi capacidad para hacerlo -contestó Booth ofendido._

_-Entonces no me presiones, ¿vale? _

_-Repito que no pienso esconderme. Si eres mi mujer lo serás a ojos de todo el mundo._

_-Machista._

_-Cabezota. _

_Se produjo un ligero silencio que Brennan rompió con una sola palabra._

_-Acepto._

_Ella casi podía ver el gesto de suficiencia del agente aunque no estuviera a su lado._

_-Más te vale no echarte atrás. De lo contrario te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Y no digas que __no, que sé que estas frunciendo el ceño para llevarme la contraria._

Brennan sonrió. Durante un instante se preguntó si los años que habían pasado desde que viera por primera vez a Booth en la universidad habían sido realmente necesarios, si no podía haberlos pasado junto a él tras aceptar pasar aquella noche lluviosa y desapacible a su lado. Pero desechó la idea. Booth tenía razón. Era su momento, ni antes ni después, y había que aprovecharlo. Su lúcida mente se lo decía y su corazón se lo gritaba.

_-Has conseguido que me desvele_ -dijo intentando parecer fría_-, pero estoy segura de que podremos remediarlo..._

_-¿Podremos? __-la voz de Booth estaba llena de esperanza contenida._

_-Sí. Si vienes a mi casa y me abrazas mientras me quedo dormida de nuevo, a lo mejor mañana estoy de mejor humor y te doy todos los papeles que necesitas para solicitar esa licencia_ -Brennan escuchó el ruido característico de la línea que se corta- _¿Booth? ¡Booth!_

Y al cabo de un instante, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Brennan, descalza, se dirigió a la entrada y vigiló por la mirilla. Una sonrisa de nuevo al abrir.

_-Esto es jugar con trampa_ -dijo cuando vio a Booth al otro lado.

_-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale. ¿Quieres ese abrazo todavía o ya te has arrepentido de pedírmelo?_

Brennan cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Booth mientras cogía sus manos.

_-Vamos a mi cuarto, vaquero, a ver si allí encontramos lo que buscamos..._

Booth la abrazó sin ningún reparo.

_-No tengo que buscar nada. Te tengo a ti. Os tengo a vosotros. Y me basta. _


End file.
